1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording medium and a method for preparing an image recording medium.
2. Related Art
As a method for preparing an image recording medium by forming an image on an image supporting member through an electrophotographic method, a method for preparing an image recording medium by forming an image on an image receiving layer of an image transfer sheet through the electrophotographic method, and then transferring (laminating) the formed image onto the image supporting member which is a transfer medium is tested.